


Pride

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena





	Pride

“Root，为什么我要在这里和一群吵吵嚷嚷的满身彩虹糖色的家伙混在一起？”Shaw生气地瞪了一眼最近的摄像头，不自然地走在LGBT Pride大游行的队伍里，冷淡地看着铺天盖地的彩虹色宣传。

 

“维护世界和平，顺便享受节日，亲爱的。”Root在耳机的另一头轻笑，“你的三点钟方向，穿黑色夹克的男子。低调点，Sameen，这儿全是人。”

 

Shaw翻了个白眼，挤开挥舞着小彩旗的一对情侣，不动声色地靠近目标并隐蔽地把黑洞洞的枪口抵上了男子的腰际。

 

“别动。”Shaw冷冷地说道，轻松地搜了一遍身，下掉了男子身上的所有武器。

 

“别想耍花招，大块头。”你是觉得你的同伴还能帮你还是怎么着？”Shaw朝身侧歪歪头，一脸恐惧的男子顺着她指的方向望去：不见同伙，只见一个身着皮衣的瘦高女子朝他遗憾地挤了挤眼。

 

“所以，”Shaw顺手从路人包里拿来一支彩虹旗，塞进男子的手里：“为什么不享受一下节日呢，钱伯斯先生*？”

 

Shaw看了眼男子憋红了要哭出来的脸，挑挑眉，坏笑地消失了。

 

最后一个企图在游行时制造流血冲突的人有点暴脾气，Root不得不电晕了她以防被发现。Root把那个狂热分子的武器收走后，把她丢进了游行活动的一堆彩色气球里。她怕是一时半会儿没办法搞破坏了。

 

接着她悄悄地挤到Shaw的身边，“Kiss kiss to you too，sweetie～”

 

“任务完成。”Shaw不为所动，“好了我们赶快离开这里吧。搞什么—”一个冰凉的东西贴上了Shaw的脸。

 

“可食用色素做的小彩虹旗，”Root用无辜的声音说，然后在Shaw出手揍她前及时把一个剥开糖纸的彩虹糖递到Shaw的嘴边。

 

“交通管制，Sameen。待会儿，再走两个街区，你就可以对我做你爱做的事情～”根倾身在Shaw的耳边说道。

 

Shaw发誓她绝对是因为Root的承诺而不是送到嘴边的糖果才不揍她的。

 

然而游行的队伍移动得实在是慢，人与人之间又靠得实在是太近，而Root又趁此机会不停地调戏着Shaw。

 

“真可惜我没有带我们的体彩来，Sameen，我要把你刷成彩虹色的再舔干净。”

 

Shaw一面认真地边走边吃，并没有认真听声势浩大的演讲宣传，一面哼道：“你现在已经在用眼睛这么做了。”

 

 

“棒棒糖好吃么，Sameen？要再来一根嘛？Damn，看着你吃得那么开心，我也想吃你的棒棒糖了。”Root肆无忌惮地说道。

 

Shaw生气地瞪着Root，绝对不是因为Root露骨的调情让她很性奋，而是因为Root想抢她的棒棒糖吃。于是她揪住Root小皮衣的领子，凑到Root耳边把呼吸尽数吐进她的耳廓，低沉的嗓音直击人工耳蜗：“前面街角有家超棒的酒店。给我们开个总统套间，要不我就用恐同男身上缴的炸药炸出彩虹来。”

 

两人的姿势像是一对普通情侣在秀恩爱，周围有响起掌声和欢呼声，虽然没有人知道她们的对话是有多劲爆，而且不是【那种】劲爆。

 

不过话说回来两人都清楚最后一句话是对谁说的。

 

Root满意地坏笑着，非常理所当然地顺着演讲的口号吻住Shaw：“酒店已经订好了。节日快乐**，Sameen！”

 

 

*艾伦·钱伯斯，美国最大反同组织的领袖，已出柜。真人真事。

 

**今天是5月17日，国际不恐同日^_^

 

游行是我编的XD

 

机器：首要执行人一言不合就威胁无关号码的生命，我也是没办法啊！

 

小番外

 

 

David因为阻止了一起酒店里的家暴事件而刚升职了酒店的夜班经理。他清晰地记得入职培训的时候，人们说：在听到酒店房间发生家庭暴力的声音时，可以上前敲门，假装询问是否需要清洁服务，也许这样的行为可能就能使一名受害人得以逃脱厄运。他还记得那个他敲了门之后惊慌冲出来的女子一身的伤痕和满脸的绝望，以及接着冲出房间被及时出现的安保人员制服住的拿着餐刀的男子。

 

所以当David再一次在一扇房门外听见可疑的打斗和呻—吟声的时候，他悄悄呼叫了安保人员并准备去敲门，他要再一次阻止家暴的发生。

 

他的指关节刚要敲上门板的时候，只听里面一个声线荡漾的女声说道：“Sameen， 我觉得我的尾椎骨好像撞断了，你得帮我—”

 

“哦闭嘴，Root。我会好好招待你的屁股的。”

 

接着另一个女声的主人就把一个人砰地推到了门上，吓得David后退了一步。随之而来的便是愉悦的吸气和低吟，听者也为之虎躯一震。

 

David惊恐地往后退，直到撞上了墙才反应过来，于是拔腿就跑。

 

跑到大堂并留下深刻心理阴影的David：天哪这算不算家暴呢……

 

 

FIN


End file.
